The present invention generally relates to systems for disinfecting water using irradiation, and in particular to use of ultraviolet radiation for disinfection of water.
Ultraviolet (UV) radiation has long been known to be an effective disinfectant for water. Prior art UV disinfection systems rely on the use of electroded linear low pressure discharge lamps that use mercury. These linear systems are very similar to standard fluorescent lamps in terms of operation, except that there are no phosphor coatings and the glass used (a hard glass, not quartz) usually transmits a substantial amount of the 254 nm radiation emitted from the mercury atom. These electroded systems have two typical modes of failure: 1) electrode failure and 2) solarization of the glass due to the UV flux.
It would be desirable to provide a UV water purification device having a longer-lived lamp and ballast, made of high quality quartz which does not degrade as rapidly as treated hard glass. It would be furthermore desirable that such a device have a compact design and operate at higher power and provide higher UV output.